


The Proposal

by malec_fangurl



Series: two worlds [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_fangurl/pseuds/malec_fangurl





	The Proposal

It's been 6 years since they graduate from high school. They went to the same college. Their love had just getting stronger each day even though there's up and down in their relationship, they get through it. Sometimes Magnus felt like giving up when they were apart for 2 years as Alec graduate from college. Since Magnus is a medical student, his course is longer than Alec. Alec has successfully finished his engineering degree after 4 years in college and has been working for 2 years now in another place which is a little bit far from where they used to study. College life is tough for them with meeting new people and all the jealousy that were expected. But it never tears them apart. They always seems to find their way back to each other. Distance means nothing to them as they mean everything to each other.  
Magnus is graduating in a week. He passed with flying colours. Of course. He just received his housemanship placement. He was very happy to tell Alec about it cuz he had been accepted to be a resident at the hospital near Alec's workplace. Magnus was so happy that they can meet more often from now on.

Magnus is now walking or actually half running to their favorite restaurant. Alec is waiting for him there. Alec will stay in town for the week to attend his graduation. He had to admit that Alec was always giving his best the keep this relationship going. He was the only reason why Magnus really cannot give up on them. Because Alec is Alec. Magnus don't need any other man in his life beside Alec. He walks into the restaurant, he smiled widely as he saw Alec sitting at the corner of the room, their usual spot, sitting and waiting for him. As he walks closer, Alec noticed him and quickly stand up, welcoming Magnus in his embrace. 

"god i miss you so much! " 

Alec said as Magnus was in his arms. 

"i miss you more Alexander!" 

they let go of each other's body but then Alec take Magnus by his hand and went to sit at their table. 

They were sitting in front of each other with their tangled hands on the table. Alec was rubbing the back of Magnus' hand with his thumb and just smiling at his loved one. 

"oh Alexander! Who told you to work so far away from me. It's your loss." 

Magnus stuck out his tongue to Alec making Alec laughs softly. 

"well, i thought i was only stupid in high school, i guess i still am, right?" 

Alec sighed. 

"yes, definitely, i'm glad you know that. But since your beloved boyfriend is always smarter than you.." 

Magnus said excitedly and holding a letter with his free hand in front of his face covering his wide smile that only his eyes are seen. 

"what is that? " 

Alec take the letter and opened it. Magnus can see how fast his eyes are reading those words and suddenly a bright smile appear on his face. 

"you got in? I knew it. Of course a big hospital wanted you. You're the best!" 

Alec got up immediately as he puts down the letter and reached out for Magnus' chin across the table and lift it with his thumb and his index finger of his free hand, bending over a sitting Magnus and leaned in to give a kiss on the lips. Their lips brushed as Alec just suck Magnus' lower lips with love for just a split second. 

"Alexander... There are people here." 

Magnus pushed him away making him back to his chair. Alec licked his lips chuckling softly at surprised Magnus. 

"ops, i got carried away. Who told you to be so smart. I am just so in love with this smarty ass man." 

Magnus blushed hearing what Alec just said while still caressing the back of his hand. 

"well, i love you more, my not-so-smart-but-still-graduate-faster-than-me beloved boyfriend." 

Alec chuckled softly hearing his boyfriend definition. Magnus intertwined their fingers together and stare into that hazel eyes. 

"Magnus, i knew you would make it. I am so glad! Now i have something to say." 

Alec take out a small box and put it on the table. Magnus widened his eyes. Is he proposing? Magnus take his hand away from Alec to sit up straight putting both of his hand on the edge of the table. 

"Alexander, what is this?" 

Magnus' gaze is pacing back and forth between the box and Alec. 

"opened it. It's for you." 

"for me?" 

Magnus reached the box slowly as Alec was cupping his neck with both of his hands and placing his elbow on the table smiling softly at Magnus. Magnus opened it and saw a key. 

"what's this?" 

Magnus asked confused, he had mixed feelings between disappointed and relieved with the fact that it was not a ring. 

"well, i have been preparing for this since you apply that hospital. Would you like to move in with me?" 

Alec smiled bright with eyes full of hope. They were apart for too long and even in college, they lived in their own dorms. Alec managed to buy a house after working for a year and and half but he was living alone. Only Magnus can make that house feels like home. 

"i thought you would never asked." 

Magnus smirked holding back the fact he was about to cry happily. 

"and i also thought you are going to propose. Now I am just feeling excited for no reason." 

Magnus pouted. Alec smiled looking down at the table. 

"is that a yes?" 

Alec's gaze went back to Magnus. 

"of course Alexander! I would love to. Now i dont have to apply the dorm for residents. Not that i want to anyway." 

Then they continue with lunch. 

After they were done with lunch, a waiter suddenly came and serve Magnus his favorite strawberry cake from that restaurant, which they did not ordered. The waiter nodded at Alec as he was smiling at the waiter. 

"what's this? Darling, i cannot handle more surprises. Please. Is it a special day that i'm forgetting?" 

Alec laughed looking at Magnus who is talking nonstop. 

"you're graduating! That's what special. And we've been coming here since 6 years now, so it's not that hard to request this. Special made for my beloved boyfriend. Now go on.." 

Alec excitedly pointing at the cake. 

"okay..." 

Magnus dig in. He loves seeing Magnus enjoying it. After some time, Magnus saw something felt hard in his mouth. Definitely not the strawberry! He took the napkin and spit it out. It was a ring. 

"shit! Is this the chef's ring?" 

Magnus raised his hand to call upon the waiter. But Alec stand up instead and walk to him which is only a step away. He took the ring with the napkin and wipe it clean. As he put the napkin back on the table, he got on one knee, kneeling before Magnus. 

"it's not the chef's. It's yours. It's definitely a special day i guess." 

Alec smiled at Magnus as he reached out the ring to him. Magnus' jaw dropped to the point he took his hand to cover his mouth. 

"Magnus, i love you. I have been waiting for this day for my entire life now. Since the day i met you. Thank you for crossing my path and giving me the chance to stay in your life. I would like that forever, if you're willing to give me that chance. so would you give me the honor to stay by your side forever for the rest of our life? With a promise that you too would stay my side forever? I just wanna make you happy because you make me happy. Being with you makes me so happy." 

Alec said as he was holding back his tears and so did Magnus. He clears his throat before continuing. 

"so Magnus Bane, will you marry me, Alec Lightwood?" 

Magnus must have been too quiet for too long that Alec get anxious waiting for Magnus' answer. Magnus don't know what to say his eyes are swelling up with tears. he was so happy he cannot even say anything. 

"you've agreed to live with me, so you might as well just marry me, Bane." 

Alec raise his eyebrow to him making Magnus laugh and immediately tears streaming down his face. He just nodded and quickly wrap his hand around Alec's neck and hug him tightly until he fall down on both knees with his arm around Magnus' waist. 

"is this a yes?" 

"of course you moron!" 

Magnus let go of Alec and cupped Alec's face. 

"how can I say no? Look what i would have waiting for me at home for the rest of my life. I wouldn't miss it for the world! now give me back my ring!" 

he give Alec his hand so that he can put it on. Alec chuckled as he put the ring on Magnus. 

"you're so cliche , you know. put it in the cake and all." 

He said sarcastically but still cannot hide his excitement that he just keep on staring at the ring and smiled happily. 

"well cliche is the worst I guess but If i could make you happy, I don't mind being cliche." 

Alec stand up and give Magnus a kiss on the forehead softly. 

"I love you Magnus!" 

"I love you more Alexander" 

Magnus looked at him as he was walking back to his chair with a sweet happy smile. 

***

They went back to Magnus' dorm because Magnus has to pack his things and get ready to move out of the dorm by the end of this week. Alec was just lying on Magnus' bed and smiling at Magnus who is packing his books into those boxes near his bookshelf. 

"you're not helping?" 

Magnus asked narrowing his eyes to Alec because he was just staring at him while lying on his stomach cupping his cheek with one of his hand. 

"nope." 

said Alec and lay down on his back to avoid the eye contact. Magnus smiled and jump on the bed taking Alec's hand and use it as a pillow. Lying on Alec's biceps, he looks up and saw Alec's questioning face. 

"packing can wait." 

he smiled at Alec and started to wrapped his hand around Alec's waist while lying on his side. Alec smiled looking at clingy Magnus. He exhaled relievedly. 

"good, just what i needed." 

Alec said and hug Magnus tightly. 

"Alexander, did you still remember that night when i was crying in my dream?" 

Magnus said slowly in Alec's embrace. Alec immediately untighten his embrace to look into Magnus' shining eyes. 

"oh my Magnus, yes, of course i do. You finally wanna talk about it?" 

his eyes looks curious. Magnus smiled sweetly at him and nodded. 

"yeah.. You wanna know what my dream is?" 

Alec nodded quickly. Magnus buried his cheek in Alec's chest making Alec back to his previous position on the bed. He put his hand on Alec's chest running his fingers on it drawing a heart shape on his heart. 

"i think i dreamed of this day. The day you proposed with the promise you would be by my side forever..." 

Magnus started to cry. 

"oh i'm sorry." 

Magnus said suddenly because his tears are making Alec's shirt wet. 

"but you cried. why did you cry? I can see it's not a happy tears. You're not happy?" 

Alec is still processing what Magnus is saying. 

"i don't know, maybe i was too scared at that time. Afraid to wish for my dream to come true when i know it wont." 

his tears are still streaming down his face so he just sit up straight to not let his boyfriend's shirt soaked with it. Alec felt anxious. 

"hey, do you still feel that way? After all this time?" 

Alec followed Magnus' gestures and cupping his face to wipe those tears away. 

"no, no, of course not, Alexander. You already proved me wrong." 

he shakes his head quickly so that Alec doesn't misunderstood him. 

"Now that i think about it, those tears back then is not, maybe, but now, it is happy tears. I just wanna say i'm sorry for doubting our love that day. But i assure you! I have no doubt anymore since our prom night. I just love you more and more each day. Nothing can ever change that anymore. Thank you darling, for not giving up on me." 

Magnus tears keep streaming down his face as Alec just keep on wiping it away. 

"no, thank you, Magnus! For having the courage to love me. That's all i ever need." 

Magnus chuckled cutely. Suddenly he realized how often they were saying thanks to each other. 

"you know what, we always say thanks to each other like it was some work we have to do. But it's not. About you, not giving up on me and me, giving you the chance, is something we wanted to do. So instead of saying thank you, i think we should say i love you everytime we feel grateful for each other." 

Magnus said softly as he was already stop sobbing. Alec laughed as he also just realized it now. 

"i love you, Magnus!" 

his thumb is now rubbing Magnus' cheek and and leaned in slowly. 

"me too.. " 

Magnus said as his gaze are locked on Alec's lips. 

"too what?" 

Alec said as they were sharing the same air already. Magnus chuckled. 

"love you, of course." 

he said and just crushed their lips together. Alec deepened the kiss and making Magnus to fall on his back. The kiss was not rushed , it was just filled with love and the promise to love each other til the end of their life. With that, they were just feeling like they were the only two person alive in this world. This is the night where there are no more secrets, just the honesty lingering in between their one true love.


End file.
